One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a focusing apparatus, a focusing method, and a recording medium for recording the method.
Manual focusing (MF) may be performed on a focus region of an image of a subject, which is obtained by performing auto focusing (AF) on the image. Such MF is referred to as direct manful focusing (DMF). A user may enlarge the focus region by using contrast AF, and perform fine focus control by checking the result of enlarging.
However, since the user performs focus control by checking the result of enlarging with his/her own eyes, the user may experience difficulties performing fine focus control at a desired level. In particular, in this case, since the user cannot determine whether the subject is in focus in the other regions of the image except for the focus region, precise focus control is impossible.